


Once There was Magic: a Twoo fanfiction

by Wise_Not_Smart



Category: The Wizards of Once Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_Not_Smart/pseuds/Wise_Not_Smart
Summary: A tangled AU.The Wizards and The Warriors hate each other. One night the youngest warrior princess is kidnapped by the Wizard king, and unwittingly rescued by his son. Now hunted by both parties, the kids and their friends try to unlock the secret of Wish's magic, and convince their parents that maybe, possibly, they are not so different.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Once There was Magic: a Twoo fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic. Feedback and kudos are extremely appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr and Wattpad at @LunaraDragon616. Enjoy!

A cold night in the warrior fort. Harsh iron walls rose on top of the hill, protecting those inside, and keeping others out.

Inside the tall walls was a princess. She didn’t look like one, not at all. She had wild hair, she was scrawny, she was short. Oh, and she had an eyepatch. The princess’ name was Wish. Wish was not your ordinary warrior. She wasn’t exceptionally good at hunting or fighting. She couldn’t spell. The most unusual thing was her spoon. 

Why? It was alive. Spoon was alive. A spoon, made of iron, was flitting around Wish’s head.

What’s more, iron is unmagicable. 

Outside the princess’s hut, it was dark. The rain started to fall, and the wind began to swirl, creating figures in the mist. Spooked, the spoon hid inside Wish’s jacket.

“Hush. There can’t possibly be anything out there.” Wish worried, a little scared herself, “Mother won’t let anything in.”

Wish’s mother was, of course, Queen Sychorax, queen of the warriors. If you were very clever, moderately clever, or had even an ounce of common sense, you would not make her angry.

And Queen Sychorax was about to become very angry indeed.

You see, outside Wish’s hut, was a mist. A little darker, a little heavier, a little thicker, a little definitely-not-mistier. The dark mist was Encanzo, The wizard King.

And he was here to take Sychorax’s daughter.

Wish was blissfully oblivious of what was about to happen, tugging at her unruly hair. All of a sudden, the candles went out, pitching the room into darkness. A hand wrapped around Wish’s mouth and her hands were bound behind her back. Eye crazed, she looked around for the intruder but found only black. A rough voice came from behind her, close to her ear.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Wish. Now, stay quiet. Or I will sew your mouth together with magic, and you don’t want that, do you? Do not be disobedient.”

Wish nodded, slowly. She very much did not want her mouth sewn, it sounded frightfully horrible. It would be warrior-like to scream and shout and kick, but Wish did not do any of those.

The voice took her out of the house, and her good eye was covered by something.

“Can’t have you seeing where we are going, can we?”

It could have been hours or only a few seconds before she was pushed onto a chair and able to see again.

Her kidnapper was very tall. Had Wish been standing up she was sure that she might have just reached his waist. He was also bald and had lightning across his head. A light flicked from his fingers to a nearby candle, lighting up the room.

Wish breathed out, gently, “You!” She spat, pretending she was not as scared as she was, “You’re the Wizard king!”

“You’re quite right, princess. I am glad to see that you are civil, my son does not have the mind to. I assume you have questions?”

Wish hummed. There was an awful lot she could ask about this situation. “You’re awfully polite for a kidnapper.”

Encanzo sat down opposite her. “Thank you. If you have no questions then I will simply inform you about your predicament. Food will appear three times every day on that table over there, but there is a basket of berries in the cupboard.” he pointed to a table in the corner of the room. “There is a bed up there, and there are some mathematics books over there.” He said, mildly amused at how well this weird little daughter of Sychorax was taking the circumstances.

This is a rather nice place to be kidnapped to, thought Wish, Mathematics is very boring though.

Out loud, Wish was a little more shivery. “Thank you. Erm, one question. Maybe two, actually. How long am I going to be here? And where exactly is here?”

Encanzo stood, and unbound Wish’s legs with a twirl of his fingers. “You will be here until your mother stops invading us and taking away our people. However long that takes. You are stuck up a very big tree. Come and see, princess”

Wish stood up, being careful to hide Spoon, who was still inside her jacket. She peered out of the window and saw that she was very high up.

“I’m afraid that unless you happen to be able to fly or have a giant, or a snowcat, then the chances of you getting down is very improbable indeed.” The king said, subtly glancing at Wish to make sure she didn’t fall. “I must be going. Goodbye, Princess.”

Wish stood back and nodded somewhat awkwardly. What does one say when they are faced with very-polite-kidnappers? “Goodbye.”

King Encanzo jumped out of the window. That’s right, jumped. Wish rushed forward, mouth open, only to see black mist dancing across the sky like lightning.

“I think you can come out now.”

Spoon stuck his head out of Wish’s jacket and flew to inspect his surroundings.

Meanwhile, Wish wandered up to the bedroom, and sat against the wall. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she didn’t let them spill over. That was not the warrior way. So she just sat there in despair. The tree was very tall indeed, there was no way anyone might be able to hear her.

Eventually, Spoon wandered up. When he saw Wish’s head buried in her hands his head drooped but he flew over, nuzzling her nose. 

“Thanks. I guess we’re stuck here for a while.” Wish paused, “Mother is not going to be very happy when she hears about this, is she…”

The young princess yawned. “It is very late. I should have been asleep a while ago. Goodnight” She climbed into the bed and fell asleep very quickly, for being kidnapped is a rather tiring experience, I am told.

Outside the tree, it was still dark, but there were no longer any harsh iron walls. And now, had Wish noticed, she could see the stars.


End file.
